Creo Que Me Castigaron
by Luciel-San
Summary: —Uh... ¿Lucy?—¿Si Natsu?—Creo que la profe me acaba de castigar... En vacaciones [NaLu] [Secundaria AU]


**Disclaimer:** _La historia es mía, los personajes le pertenecen a nuestro querido Trollshima._

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Creo Que Me Castigaron<span>_**

Últimamente hacia mucho calor en Magnolia, pero eso era normal, en especial estando en verano. Lo sofocante era el calor que azotaba aquel día, haciendo que pasara excesivamente lento. El punto es que hoy el sol torturaba a todos, bueno, casi todos.

Natsu Dragneel caminaba rápidamente por su apartamento con un vaso lleno de Coca Cola y hielo en una mano. Caminaba rápido mientras se aseguraba de que no se cayera nada de su refresco, hasta que dobló a la izquierda en una puerta al final de pasillo.

—Mierda, donde esta—Se preguntó mientras dejaba el vaso al lado de su laptop.

Natsu se lanzó hacia su cama mientras quitaba de lugar las sábanas y las almohadas, hasta que por fin pudo divisar un bulto al lado de uno de sus cojines. El cual inmediatamente agarró y subió en victoria

—¡Lo tengo!—gritó en victoria mientras bajaba el celular a su altura.

Su celular, un Samsung Galaxy 5, estaba vibrando mientras que sonaba la canción "She looks so perfect" de 5SOS y la foto de una rubia sonriendo se iluminaba en la pantalla.

—¿Hola?—preguntó en cuanto arrastró la señal verde para contestar.

—Hey Natsu— Sonó una voz femenina del celular.

—¡Luce!—dijo con emoción mientras se dirigía hacia donde estaba su laptop.—¿Cómo estas?

—Bien, bien ¿Y tu?—preguntó Lucy mientras él se sentaba en su silla de escritorio y daba algunas vueltas.

—Aquí, aún en Magnolia, Jellal, Gray y Gajeel pospusieron el viaje a la playa cuando vengan pasado mañana para ir todos juntos—le respondió acercandosé a su escritorio con algo de molestia.

—¡Oh que bien!—respondió con emoción la rubia por el celular.

—¿Qué bien?—dijo molesto—¡Mal para mi! ¡Aquí hace un calor del demonio! No como ayá donde hay hermosas brisas frescas.

—Anda, Natsu, sólo son 2 días más—contestó por teléfono—además, puedo recompensártelo—dijo con voz melosa.

—Siiiii, claaaarooo, lo que tu digas Luce—dijo Natsu con toda la emoción del mundo mientras bebía de su soda y abría la página de Facebook. Nótese el sarcasmo. Aveces su querida novia de casi 2 años podía se problemática cuando quisiese.

—Vamos Natsu, al menos verás mi bikini nuevo—dijo.

—Esa es la única cosa buena que va a pasar.

—¡Natsu!—el chico rió al escuchar su nombre, ya se podía imaginar a su novia ruborizándose y llamándolo '¡Pervertido!' En la vida real.

—Anda, sabes que te quiero—Le dijo mientras les daba 'Me Gusta' a algunas fotos.

—Si, si—suspiró por el teléfono— ¿Sabes? No fue fácil conseguirlo, si no fuera porque Juvia y Levy comenzaron a-

Natsu seguía escuchando a Lucy, pero no le prestó mucha importancia a lo que decía, a lo que sólo contestaba con un 'Aja' y algunos 'Si, claro'. Fue en medio de esa misma conversación que algo raro pasó.

Mientras su novia le hablaba por el celular, él estaba sentado revisando su Facebook, cuando de repente hubo una notificación que le llamó la atención. Su profesora favorita, la de lengua española, Mirajane, había comentado uno de sus estados.

No dudó en darle click mientras su novia seguía hablando sobre quién sabe que y un bikini.

Natsu analizó bien que fue lo que comentó. Fue un estado de la página **Fuckthepeople** sobre como se debe vivir la adolescencia a lo máximo, todo normal, hasta que leyó su comentario.

**_Mirajane_**

_**'Are, Are Natsu ¡Cuida tu vocabulario! No deberías de usar el vocabulario así, ¿Qué no entiendes que esas son malas palabras? Deberías de pensar mejor en lo que haces y en tu actitud.'**_

—Entonces Erza casa mata al vendedor ¿Escuchas Natsu?

No hubo respuesta.

—¿Natsu? ¿Estas ahí?

Aún sin nada.

—¡Natsu!

—Uh... ¿Lucy?

—¿Si Natsu?—preguntó con un suspiro.

—Creo que la Profesora Strauss me acaba de castigar... En vacaciones.

Hubo un largo silenció en la línea... Hasta qué fue interrumpido por las innumerables risas femeninas que escuchó.

—¡AJAJAJAJAJAJA! ¡MUERO! ¡MUERO!—escuchaba decir a su novia entre risas.

—¡No es divertido!—exclamó el pelirosa—¡Yo no dije nada! ¡Sólo compartí un puto estado!

Y aún su novia seguía riendo.

—¡No es mi culpa que la pinche página se llame así!—gritó ¡Ahora cuando regresemos de vacaciones me verá raro y feo!

—¡ALGUIEN QUE ME AYUDE!—Seguía diciendo mientras se reía.—¡AJAJAJAJAJA!

—¡Que no es mi culpa!

—¡Pero es que da risa!— y ella aún reía.

—Tienes suerte de que estas lejos.

—Oh, pero que casualidad cariño—dijo mientras seguía riendo por el teléfono.

—Te osdio Luce—dijo el pelirosa, sólo para obtener una risa aún más fuerte.

—¡Yo también te asmo Natsu!—Y con eso, colgó su celular.

El chico miró otra vez la publicación, riéndose un poco él mismo.

—Me preguntó que pensarán los chicos de esto.

* * *

><p><strong>Espero que les haya gustado ^^<strong>

**Esto literalmente me pasó ayer y yo como: WTF ._.?! Mientras que una amiga mía no más se reía de mi TuT Putoz todoz**

**Bueno hasta la próxima!**

**Se despide, Luciel-San~**


End file.
